


A Sunlit Morning

by Emily_the_Almighty



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_the_Almighty/pseuds/Emily_the_Almighty
Summary: Early mornings like this are some of your favorites. Warm, safe, you can't get enough of waking up beside him.





	A Sunlit Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! this is my first foray into arcana fic and ive been smitten with lucio since i met him ingame.

You’re warm, almost uncomfortably so. There’s sunlight streaming through the thin curtains of the bedroom, and it just so happens to shine in your eyes. Your sleep was nice, though, before nature so rudely interrupted.

You crack your eyes open slowly to avoid blinding yourself, and slowly start to take in your surroundings. A heavy, warm presence at your back, as well as a comforting weight on your hip. Your feet are exceptionally warm, and it takes you a moment to recognize the white blur at the foot of the bed. Mercedes. Not many people can tell the two dogs apart, but you’ve grown so used to to their presence and companionship that their differences are blatant. Also, Mercedes has a notched ear, which makes the distinction easier at a quick glance.

Melchior is on the other side of a mound of blankets, and you finally recognize the warmth of your lover behind you. It takes a minute of slow, methodical twisting to shift from one side to the other. You settle onto your pillow, and you smile softly at the sight before you. 

Lucio looks...so much more relaxed when he’s asleep. Less stressed. There’s no lines at the corners of his eyes, or his forehead. He looks so different without the sharp black kohl he likes to decorate his face with. Much softer, and it’s a nice change, even if it still catches you off guard sometimes. His lips are parted just a bit, and you can’t help the quiet laugh at watching him drool. It’s nothing more than a huff of breath because you’re trying not to wake him, but it’s _precious_.

At your feet, Mercedes lifts her head with her ears perked. She must’ve woken up when you started moving. Immediately her tail starts wagging, and it thwaps againsts the heavy bedspread. The noise wakes Melchior, and it’s only moments before there are two wide awake dogs in the bed. They move almost in tandem, standing and stretching before trying to walk on the soft mattress. 

It’s with a groan that Lucio wakes up, mostly from the dog trying to walk across his body. A mumbled curse and a rogue hand swat in the general direction of dog does not deter said animal from attempting to attack his face in kisses. Mercedes has already made her presence at your back and is trying to lick your ears and press her cold nose against your sun warm skin. 

You reach a hand back to give the pup her well deserved attention, starting to laugh at her enthusiasm, and she’s eager to press against you and soak up all the affection she can. It’s not long at all before she settles, and now is just a warm and heavy weight on your back. Your focus shifts back to Lucio, and it’s nice to see him in a similar state, albeit slightly grumpier. But that pout is gone once he notices you’re watching him. 

“Mornin’ Lucy,” your voice is still soft from sleep, and his eyes shine. He leans toward you for a kiss, but you stop him with a finger on his lips. You can’t kiss him when he’s covered in drool. It starts off with you swiping all the grime away, but it devolves into you dragging your whole palm across his cheeks and chin. He sputters around it while you start to giggle.

He takes it in stride, willing to play along. Once you deem him ‘clean’ enough, you replace your hand with your lips. There’s nothing urgent about the kiss, a stark opposite of the night prior. His hand comes up to cup your cheek and you’re only a little startled by the cool metal. You’ve gotten a lot more used to it over the past months, and the gold quickly warms against your skin.

“Good morning indeed.” Lucio whispers the words against you, and his kisses travel around your face. He leaves no part untouched, and you can feel him smiling. It’s moments like these that you look forward to, where he doesn’t have to put on airs for an audience.

It’s just the two of you. Well, the two of you and your dogs.

When the kisses end, he stays close to you. He’s still smiling, and it reaches his eyes. You’ve always, always loved his eyes because they’re such a soft color and it’s a big change from the rest of his loud appearance. Honestly,you could get lost in them if you stared long enough. But you don’t want to stroke his ego _that_ much.

You take a moment to cuddle up to him fully, tucking your head under his chin and smushing your face into his chest. Mercedes whines at the loss of her pillow but she’ll live. Lucio curls around you, holding you tight in his arms, and you could spend forever here in his arms.

No more responsibilities. No more work. No more dealing with people. You could just lie here in his arms and never worry about anything. 

“I love you,” the declaration is a little muffled, but you know he heard it. The gentle lines he’d started tracing on your back are soothing, and you melt into him. “I love you so much.” 

Never did you ever think that this is where you would end up in life. Once a simple girl selling flowers in a forgotten corner of the marketplace, and you got lucky. Count Lucio happened upon your stall one afternoon, during a trip into the city proper, and you watched as he inspected your wares. Many of them were on the verge of wilting, but you had a few white roses in good condition. He bought them, over-paying for them (which alone was able to afford you food for the next two weeks). Two more visits over the next few weeks, and then you were invited to the castle. 

Romance blossomed between the two of you, you were always soft for him and he only had eyes for you. He was a man smitten.

You could feel one of his hands drift up to tease at you hair, tugging at the tangled strands slowly and methodically. “I love you too, my sweet. For forever and a day, as long as you will have me.” Such endearments were never shared in public, no, they were for your ears and your ears alone. And you cherished them.

In an effort to achieve maximum comfort, you dug your feet into the seam of his legs, and wrapped yourself in him fully. He laughed and humored you, letting you manhandle yourself into whatever position you chose. A devious idea forms in your head, and you quickly maneuver yourself on top of him.

Melchior readjusts to his side, and Lucio grins up at you with a raised eyebrow. “I like this position, quite a bit.” You're weighed down by the heavy blanket, and you slowly shift it off your shoulders until it pools at your waist. His hands are quick to rest on your hips, metal and nails lightly digging into the plush skin there.

“I _really_ like this position,” there's no shame in the way his pretty lavender eyes rake you up and down, a fire burning within them, and your cheeks redden. You're both used to it and not, and you lean down to kiss at his sternum.

What you two get up to, well. The dogs are quick to leave the bed for that.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated! come yell at me on tumblr, where im under the same name!


End file.
